Minecraft: Heroes of a Blockscape Series 1
by HeroBurst
Summary: Friends are sucked into a world of minecraft, at first thinking it will be fun...but then befall the horrors...will they survive in the world of minecraft? or die wastefully...They will find friends, and even enemies...Find out now on Minecraft: Heroes of a BlockScape Series 1


Hey guys! I am a new user and I am really excited to post this fan fic, Expect errors to be found, anyways, enjoy!

MINECRAFT Warped! Series 1: Dreamwake

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hello, my name is Chris...and boy...do I have some stuff to talk about...

I was born in a small town called Repton, Texas...Its an old town and there aint much...but it was special...very special... The school I went to was more of a poor old school, I was at times bullied and when I was not bullied, I hanged out with my friends Clyde,John, and Sarah. There were great friends and always have been. One day, I tried Minecraft, which Clyde John and Sarah never stopped talking about, I thought it was some lego-inspired game made for kids aged 2 or something. I decided to try it out, so after I came home with copies of Skyrim and GTA IV before I tried them out, I decided to try minecraft out, So Clyde bought another copy of the game and sent it to me. After only a few hours, I was supremely addicted, so addicted...I missed out on school the next day playing it so much.

Shortly after...me and my friends played the game together...and then a month later...well...you know...

Hurry up and get on Clyde! You are gonna miss out on a lot of stuff, as I giggled saying it. OK! I am in Clyde said, wow! Such creativity! By Clyde who said in a sarcastic way. We enjoyed the game, however...I noticed something...John did not speak mostly at all during while we played...after I asked him to talk...he simply said "Come to me...I...Don't know...what is happening..." after I said what was it, he said "There...here-" The rest of his voice was cut off as his mic suddenly cut off, I kept on shouting his name...but nothing was heard...So we went to the location he disappeared at. Where is he? I said, Its so strange how he just disappeared said Clyde...Sarah starting digging around then discovered an unusual block... Huh? What is that? Asked Clyde, I don't...know...I said...its looks like a obsidian block but darker... We decided to uncover the area and discovered it was a portal...we somehow turned it on too. Wow! It just turned on by itself! Creepy! Said Clyde...I feel...weird...Said Sarah...me too I said...AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH We all said...as we faded and were sucked into the computer...

…...

…...

I woke up...I found myself...stranded on a blocky looking island... I looked at my hand and saw it was blocky...and I instantly knew where I was...

…...

Minecraft.

As I looked around, I discovered many other things around...Such as... a village...and other stuff... I decided to go for the village to stay for the night. As I arrived to the village I was greeted and suddenly, Welcome traveler! "Feel free to stay as much as you would like!" GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I shouted, You can talk?! "Of course we can!" "Since when could we not?" Said the villager. I just...nevermind I said...anyways...whats going on here? I was at home playing this game, until I was teleported INTO this game. Why was that? "You? teleported in? Oh no...I know why this is happening...its happened before...and its happening again." Said the villager in a serious emotion. What? I said..."Notch's Third brother...Herotic...Is why..."

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Its me! HeroBurst, and I just wanna thank you guys for reading this...If you guys found this short...I promise future chapters will be longer, I am currently busy as of right now. Anyways, You may sign up your own OC'S, however, Don't expect them to comeout right now, Possibly not until later chapters. I do plan some romance to breakout, but not much more on that road. Anyways This series will not be an everyday thing, but will be active, However If I don't post for about a week or two, Its either my internet acting up, or me being ya, One last thing, Herotic will be the main antagonist for this series, and many big things are planned for him in the future, possibly even earlier, depending on how big he gets with you how you guys think about him. Anyways, peace out! **HeroBurst out!**


End file.
